Dangerously Charmed
by CynthiaaRosee
Summary: What happens when Bella finds out she are sisters of the Charmed one nd is a witch also? Will Edward still want her? How will peoples friendships change?What is going on with Cole? Will Bella accept who she is? Story betta than summary. Rated T incase
1. What?

**Hey, ok so yea I know you prob think I'm giving up on my other stories but I'm not! Ok, so this story was inspired by the story **_**A Charmed Tale by sweettweety.**_ **Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Charmed :(**

**Bpov:**

I'm Bella Swan and I'm 18. I'm currently in my room listening to my I-Pod.

"Bells come down stairs! I have a surprise!" Charlie yelled. I turned off my I-Pod and out it on the bed. I went down stairs and seen 4 people sitting on the couch, three girls, one boy. The one that had hands locked with the boy, had long brown hair and looked the oldest of the other girls. I'm assuming the guy and girl are married, considering they are both wearing wedding bands. Then next to her was a girl with short brown hair and the one next to her had orangish hair that came below her shoulders. Then Charlie noticed me and everyone turned around, seen me, and smiled. Huh?

"Hey Bella come sit down." I sat on the couch opposite of the people and Charlie.

"Ok, well piper how about you explain." Charlie said. I'm assuming Piper is the married girl due to the fact she came and set next to me, facing me.

"Hi Bella. You probably don't remember me but… I'm your older sister. So are Paige and Phoebe. Leo is my husband. Rene is not your real mom and Charlie is not your real dad." I gasped. This couldn't be true. Charlie and Rene have to be my real parents and I am an only child… or so I thought. So almost everything of my life with them was a lie? I then realized Charlie left. Phoebe came and sat on the other side of me.

"Listen dear, I know this is probably unbelievable but it's the truth. You also had another sister, Prudence, but she um died."Phoebe said with pain in her eyes. Piper then spoke again.

"You see well, me, you, Pru, and Phoebe all livid together with Grams and mom. Pru the oldest, me the 2nd oldest, phoebe the 3rd oldest, and you the youngest. Before I continue you must know something…. We are the charmed ones meaning we are witches, including you. So um anyways, when you turned one you still had no sign of powers and Grams didn't want you to grow up in a house where we are all witches with powers and you're not. So, mom and Grams out you up for adoption. Charlie and Rene adopted you." As I was taking in information I couldn't help but know it was true. I remember having dreams when I was 3-7 of 3 girls and 2 women. One women always held me saying words like "I love you my angel Isabella" and "You are a very special little baby, and your sisters and Grams and I all love you" she said always smiling at me. I would always awake to find her or anyone not there.

I then spoke for the first time. "But then where does Paige come in?"

Paige answered "I was also given up for adoption because my father is a white lighter and mom couldn't handle having me and she wanted me to be happy. So I am the sister between you and Phoebe, meaning I'm the second youngest, still making you the youngest."

How was I going to tell Edward? Or any of the Cullen's for that matter?

"So why are you back now?" I just had to ask.

Piper was the one to answer "Because we realized you do have powers and are even more powerful than all three of us put together… and we miss you" she finished smiling.

"Wait if I have powers then how come I haven't experienced anything?"

"Because Grams took away your powers just in case you did have any so you wouldn't expose us with your new family. We are going to cast a spell so we can bring them back and train you." Phoebe answered.

"Um ok." I said still not used to the idea of spell casting. Paige disappeared into blue orbs with Leo. "What happened to them?" Omg, are they dead?

"Oh Leo is a white lighter. He is like a guardian angel and he has the power to orb and heal. And Paige is half White Lighter so she can also orb." Piper explained.

"Oh." I felt stupid. So Leo and Paige came back with a big old book, weird looking ingredients and a bunch of candles. Piper and Phoebe cleared out the living room while Paige sat with me. She decided to tell me everyone's powers. So I found out she can call things to her and they will come, she showed me by calling the "Book of Shadows" which was that big old book. Then I found out Piper can freeze time jus not us because we are witches and she can blow up things. Phoebe can see premonitions, levitate, and can kick ass. Pru used to be able to do things with her mind. Every power is trigged through emotions and feelings. I then looked up and had seen that there was a circle of whit candles and they were all standing in it except Paige. Paige looked at me and noticed my confusion.

"Go with them. I have to sit out because it's a power of three spell and plus you are all fully related." So I got up and went to the circle and I held hands with Phoebe and Piper. Piper handed me a paper with writing on it. I looked at her confused.

"That is the spell; Phoebe and I know it already so we all have to chant it together till something happens. When something does happen don't get frightened and stop. Keep going." Piper said. I then started to chant with them.

_Here now the words of the witches,  
the secrets we hid in the night,  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here,  
the great work of magic is sought,  
In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon the magic power,  
Bring your powers to we sisters three,  
we want the power,  
Give us the power._

_Here now the words of the witches,  
the secrets we hid in the night,  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here,  
the great work of magic is sought,  
In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon the magic power,  
Bring your powers to we sisters three,  
we want the power,  
Give us the power_

_Here now the words of the witches,  
the secrets we hid in the night,  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here,  
the great work of magic is sought,  
In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon the magic power,  
Bring your powers to we sisters three,  
we want the power,  
Give us the power._

After the third time blue and white orbs started to surround me. Then the chanting stop and the orbs disappeared. Piper then took something out of her back pocket, which looked like an old photo, and smiled.

"It worked." Was all she said? How can she tell from a picture? Once again she noticed my confusion.

"I happen to have a picture of Phoebe and I holding you and when the spell works we become closer together in every way. So in the picture all of us gotten visibly closer." Oh. So now I have powers… hmm… Paige then spoke.

"Ok kiddo let's see what power or powers you got." Everyone besides me huddled up and started talking. In all of their chatter I heard the words: Emotions, powers, and Edward. How do they know about Edward? Then everyone turned around and looked at me smiling evilly. Phoebe was the first to speak.

"Edward is nobody. He is worthless, and he has no soul. He is a stupid vampire who doesn't deserve you." My blood was boiling. I ignored the fact that she knew what he was and was severely pissed. All of a sudden the vase behind her blew up. Everyone including me jumped but phoebe quickly put her smug evil smile on. What is her problem?

"Edward is a no good, heartless demon we will _destroy_." And with that the couch blew up and she was surrounded by fire. Then there was ice shards flying at her and the door burst open and vines and massive wind came. The vines tied her up and hung her to the ceiling and the wind was still blowing around but for some reason it didn't faze me. I realized it started storming out as soon as this begun. The circle of fire grew so that it was almost by her feet. Phoebe started panicking.

"Pandor- I mean Bella let me down!" Pandor? Was she going to say Pandora? And was I doing this. By some odd instinct I blew like I would to a candle to put out the flame and the massive fire went out. Then I moved my hands backwards and she was released from the vines that were now leaving.

"Who is Pandora? And how dare you think you can hurt my boyfri- This was a test wasn't it?" Leo nodded. Then piper smacked Phoebe on the arm while hissing her name.

"I'm sorry Piper it slipped!" Phoebe defended herself. What were they talking about?

Piper sighed, turned to me and started to explain. "Ok well do you realize all us, your sisters, have names beginning with the letter?" I nodded as I realized it. "Well what makes you think you're the only one without a P name? Your actual name is Pandora. Your name means all-gifted." My name is Pandora? It feels weird since I'm used to Bella.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"Yeah, but you don't have to use it if you don't want to." Piper said smiling.

"You can call me whatever you like." I said returning the smile.

Leo finally spoke up. "Well it seems Pandora can control fire, water meaning ice too, air including wind, and earth meaning nature too such as talking to animals and plants and controlling them. You're practically Mother Nature. Plus your eye color and the weather are controlled by your emotions."Leo explained. My eye color?

"Wait my eye color changes with your mood. So far we know brown is when you feel normal and Red is mad. And I just learned that yellow is confusion."He finished smiling. I smiled back.

"So you are my bro-in-law?" He chuckled and said "Yeah. And now I also know when you're happy because your eyes turned hazel." I blushed and the girls laughed.

Suddenly remembering Edward I had to ask "Um how did you know about Edward and him being a vampire?" They all started looking nervous and stuttering.

Leo was the one to speak up "Ok well since I'm a guardian angel of _all_ of you, I watched over you from the clouds, um but don't worry I didn't see you do _stuff_ or anything." He said nervous.

"Um ok." Ewie. "But can I tell him about me being a witch?" I said hopeful. They all looked at each other with nervousness.

"Well Pandora we aren't supposed to tell people, but since you mean everything to each other, go ahead to his house and tell him right now." Piper said.

I gave them all a hug and Paige orbed me there. She decided to come with me so she stayed. We walked through their door and seen everyone in the living room. Emmett was the first to see me. He ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Hey bells" he said. Then Edward walked over to me and gave me a kiss. "Hey beautiful" he said.

"Who is this?" Edward asked pointing to Paige.

"I'll explain, sit down." He nodded and sat.

"I have an announcement to make." I said starting off. I decided I would need my sisters and my brother."Leo!" I called and he orbed in with piper and Phoebe. All of the Cullen's gasped. "Ok well to start off these are my sister's Paige, Piper, Phoebe and this is my bro-in-law Leo." I said pointing everyone out. "And well my sisters and I are… witches. Leo is a white lighter, which is like a guardian angel and he can orb and heal." I said.

Alice spoke first. "Bella your eyes are the color green!"

Leo explained everyone's powers including mine and that my eyes are green because I'm nervous. Then Piper explained to where I was born to now. Then Emmett finally spoke.

"HA! Pandora! Hahahaha. Well, Bellsy let's see what ya got." He said. Oh and we didn't tell him the part where I almost killed Phoebe. I smirked and we went to the meadow and everyone followed wanting to see this. Emmett crouched down smirking and I just stood there smiling innocently.

"You're going _down_" He said. I replied with "Not likely" Then I made a huge bubble of fire around him. It started to storm and Emmett didn't wanna touch the fire. I could feel my eyes turning color and had a feeling they were purple. I felt confident.

"C'mon Bells, no fair!" Em yelled. I decided to release the bubble and then I caused an Earth quake to separate us a distant not even he can jump. Then my hair started flowing and I appeared in a green dress and I seen my hair turn the color of Paige's and I had a flower necklace on and no shoes. I wore a leaf tiara and I lifted my arms and hands. The trees started to attack him and he was being consumed into the earth as I made the grass consume him. I reattached the Earth so there was no earthquake, returned the trees as they were, and stop him from being consumed so only his head stuck out. I had the roots in the dirt hold him from moving.

"What the hell? Get me out of here!" He started yelling. Everyone was laughing as they gathered around him or should I say his head? Even Rose was giggling. Then everyone took in my appearance. Piper asked Leo what happened.

"Well it seems Pandora embraced her being Mother Nature and at the same time it made her suit the role. So whenever it happens that is what she looks like." Leo explained. I actually liked the way it looked. I felt so free-spirited. "Oh and she may not be nervous but it changes her eyes to permanent green." Leo added.

"Wow, I can even defeat a vampire. I love being a witch." I said smiling while everyone laughed.

"BELLA! GET. ME. OUT!" Emmett yelled and I released him and he was covered in dirt. When I looked around the meadow it looked as nothing ever happened here. Edward finally came over to me and he kissed me.

"You look _so_ hot!" I laughed and pecked his lips once more. Then I sensed some one behind me and turned around. It was some guy looking at me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Same goes for you and I'm Pandora and also known as Bella or Isabella. What about you?" I asked and before he could answer, Phoebe hugged him and said "Cole, what are you doing here?" Hmm, so his name is Cole.

"Well the underworld was wondering, what was all this new power they sense so I'm guessing it's her."He said looking at me.

"Well I was wondering what that bad feeling in my head was and I'm guessing it's you." I said rather annoyed. I then realized he came closer to me and everyone was talking to Emmett even Phoebe, so we were alone.

"How about I destroy you right now and get you over with?" He whispered so only I could hear and not even a vampire.

"How about I destroy _you _right now and get _you_ over with?" I whispered/sneered back. I had seen an energy ball behind his back and before could throw it I slammed him into the ground with fine and put him in a bubble of fire. Everyone turned around, probably wondering what the commotion was, and rushed over.

**So how do uu like it? REVIEW! Please!**

**Xoxoxox-Rosie**


	2. Betrayl

**Hey I'm sorry I haven't been able to update. Where I was at had no Microsoft. I'm so sorry but I'm here now! So here's the next chappy. P.s. blinking is like orbing but for a demon  
Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Charmed or Twilight.  
Bpov**

"How about I destroy you right now and get you over with?" He whispered so only I could hear and not even a vampire.

"How about I destroy _you _right now and get _you_ over with?" I whispered/sneered back. I had seen an energy ball behind his back and before could throw it I slammed him into the ground with fine and put him in a bubble of fire. Everyone turned around, probably wondering what the commotion was, and rushed over.

"Why can't I blink?" He growled. He can't blink? Ha! My powers are getting stronger by the minute.  
"Let him go! What are you doing?" Phoebe asked/yelled.  
"What! No. He's a demon Phoebe! He wants to kill me!" I yelled back. What the hell is with her?  
"That's my boyfriend and he doesn't want to kill you. Why would you lie?" Did she just say what I think she said? GRRRR.  
"Phoebe are you seriously accusing me, your own sister of lying to you? So you're going to pick your boyfriend, who wants to kill me, over me? Nice to know that's what a sister is for. To go and betray you." I said with venom in my voice. I can't believe her…  
"You know what? I agree with Bella. I'm tired of you choosing Cole over me too." Paige said. She did it to Paige too? Calm down Bella. You don't want to blow someone up. I just wanna go to the Cullen's house… Next thing I know I'm in an orb of lights and I'm there. Oh crap, I orbed! That's so cool! I seen another glow or orbs and knew it was either Leo or Paige. Luckily, it was Paige.  
"You orbed! That is awesome! So we need to figure out where we should go before they find us." Hmmm…  
"Oh! Let's go to New York!" I've always wanted to go there… Once again I was in blue orbs and I was in some alley way. Ugh I have to control this orbing thing. I guess whenever I think of somewhere I orb. Paige then orbed here.  
"Are you crazy? You could have exposed magic!"Paige whispered/yelled.  
"I'm sorry, but I barely know how to control it. I guess I'm lucky that I orbed to an alley way with no one in it. Sorry."  
"It's ok. I guess it's not your fault. So c'mon we are in Manhattan let's go!" Paige grabbed my hand and we explored Manhattan. It was hectic but so cool! I love Manhattan. We bought some clothes and jewelry. I even bought stuff for Piper, Esme, Alice and Rose. I guess I got a fashion sense now. Paige and I went into an alley way and orbed to the Cullen's house. We had a sigh of relief that only the Cullens were here. Everyone rushed into the living room.  
"Where did you go! I ran all over trying to catch your scent or just you and couldn't find you anywhere!" Of course Edward was panicking.  
"Babe, chill. Paige and I went shopping. Oh! Here Alice I got you something. You too Esme." I said handing them the bags. "I also got you something too Rose even if you don't like me." I heard Alice squeal.  
"I love them Bella! Plus you finally have a fashion sense! YAY!" she hugged me and sat back down.  
Esme got up, hugged me and said "Thank you sweetie that was very kind of you."  
I was really surprised when Rose came and hugged me. "Haha Bella's eyes turned orange with red specks." Emmett said laughing.

"I'm just surprised that's all." I said. Rose released me.  
"I know I haven't been the greatest person to you but I'm sorry. Can we start over?" I nodded my head "Hi my name is Rosalie Lillian Hale and I'm a vampire." She said with a smile and put her hand out to shake.  
"Hi I'm Pandora Rose Halliwell also known as Pandora Bella Rose Marie Swan Halliwell and I'm a charmed one a.k.a. witch." I said shaking her hand.  
"Friends?" she asked. "Friends." I agreed hugging her.

Then all of a sudden Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Cole orbed in. Great…  
"Hey piper I bought you something." I said with a giant grin on my face. I was completely ignoring the fact Phoebe and Cole were in the room too. I handed her the bag and she hugged me and thanked me. "Hey Leo." "Um hey Pandora." The Cullens just sat there being silent. I went and sat on Edwards lap and Paige sat in the seat next to us.  
Phoebe then approached me. This better be good. "Pandora, Paige, I'm not choosing him over you guys. I'm defending him." I interrupted her. "Well if what you call choosing him defending him. Then yea, your defending him." She sighed and spoke again. "Just listen. I know Cole would never hurt you guys. So can you believe my judgment?" I answered back "Can you believe ours?" "I've never seen him do anything out of sorts. Can you just give him a chance?" I had a plan so I decided to "drop it" "Ok fine." "Thank you." She said hugging Paige and I. By the look on Paige's face she had the same thing in mind. She's becoming my favorite sister…  
So when we got home to the manor they showed me my room. Paige and I sat on my bed talking.  
"So since you can orb try this power." She said. She yelled "Brush!" and it orbed to her hand. That is so cool! "All you have to do is concentrate on the object and call it to you." I nodded and looked for something small to start out with. I seen a pen laying on my vanity and decided that as my target. I concentrated on the pen as if the pen and I were the only ones in the room. "Pen!" I shouted and it orbed into my hand. I squealed in delight. My clothes were still in Forks. Hmmm… "Clothes!" I got up and opened my closet and there they were. I love this.  
"Ok I wanna try something else. I want to see if you have telekinesis like Pru had… I hope you kno that Cole is going to kill Edward and Phoebe is going to laugh and enjoy the sight as he rips him apart and burns the pieces. I thought you should know." She said. What! Suddenly the chair lifted up and was thrown at her.  
"Sorry I was trying to make you mad. Ok so we just found two more powers you have. What about freezing? Leo!" she exclaimed as she left her thoughtful state. He orbed into my room.  
"You needed me?" he asked.  
"Yea I need you to be the practice dummy. Sorry. I want to see if she can freeze you. PIPER!" Paige yelled. "WHAT?" Piper yelled from downstairs. She came upstairs and into my room. "What?" she asked. "See if Bella can freeze people like you." Piper nodded. "Do this" She said flicking her hand like she was opening her hand in a flicking kind of way "at Leo" I did and nothing happened. "Put some emotion in it. Like scared and mad." I nodded and did it again and he stopped moving. YAY! Piper smiled and said "Great! You did it! Now do it again to unfreeze him." I nodded and did it again and sure enough he unfroze.  
"Let's see if you can blow up things like me. Do the same thing but with more Rage. Don't worry Leo can't die unless a dark lighter shoots him with an arrow." So I thought about the things Phoebe and Paige said about Edward and I did the hand motion at Leo and he blew up into chunks. Ewie! Then three seconds later he reformed back into himself. "Good job sis. Well that's enough training for today. Get some sleep. Goodnight." "Nite" I said to all of them as I hugged them. I hopped onto the bed and went under the covers. Right before I drifted off to sleep I seen a figure standing in the corner of the room.

It was none other than…

**Cliffy! Well there you go! Sorry it's short.  
Read+Review= Happy me!  
Xoxox- Rosie**


	3. Save me

**Hey I am SO, so sorry. I hope there are still some people willing to read but here's a quick update /:**

**BPOV**

It was none other than... COLE!

" Why are you here?" I asked, my voice dripping with venom.

"Listen to me and listen good. I love Phoebe but you are too powerful to be allowed to live so I will make sure you're dead at some point and you will _not_ tell Phoebe about this because let's be serious... Whose she gonna believe? _You_ or _me_?" Cole said with smugness.

I grinned, "That's quite alright, good luck with that, sweetheart." and then he was gone and I was able to go to sleep.

* * *

_ I was running through a forest and I had no clue from what but I knew I had to keep going. I tried to orb but for some reason I couldn't. I tried to use all of my powers but they weren't working. I could feel whatever I was running from getting closer. I pushed my legs to go faster and started crying out for help. "LEO! LEO! EDWARD, SOMEBODY!"_

_No response._

_ I had to keep going... I heard a dark chuckle from behind me and as I looked back I fell over a fallen tree. Great job, Pandora... A dark figure emerged from the shadows who turned out to be Cole. _

_ "I told you I would get you..." he started coming closer with a fireball in his hand. I kept trying to blow him up or call the elements but it was like my powers were paralyzed. I started to look around for something I could hit him with when I saw Phoebe walking up to us. _

_ I started whispering to her furiously, "PHOEBE! Get him, hit him, do SOMETHING!" She went up behind him and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and she started to passionately kiss him. "Phoebe..." I whispered out while tears began to brim my eyes. _

_ "Love ya, sis" He said as he launched his fireball at me. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact..._

* * *

"PANDORA!" I launched up in a cold sweat to Paige calling my name, "It's okay. It was only a nightmare. What was it about?"

I was still gasping for air as I choked out, "Cole... killed me... Phoebe... watched." Her eyes widened and she pulled me into a hug, patting down my hair, mumbling soothing words. She climbed into bed with me and I eventually fell back to sleep.

**I know it was short and I'm so so sorry but there will be more next chapter.**


End file.
